An electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits as an interface using a mechanical assembly. A connector can comprise a plug and a socket which are assembled together. A plug can be referred to as a male connector, and a socket can be referred to as a female connector.
In an electrical system such as a vehicle, various connectors are employed to transmit electrical power and data communication. For example, power connectors are employed to interconnect power lines to electrical circuits and power consuming components of the system, and signal connectors are employed transmit signal within the electrical system and with external devices.